I See Fire
by EddieVedderisGod
Summary: Sonic Has Become Deathly Ill and it is up to His little brother Tails to save him from Certain Death as he travels round the time its self!


**My Second Fanfic I am currently Finishing My Five Nights At Freddy's Story so this ones next chapter might take a while. Hope you enjoy :)**

The Year is 2200 on the planet Mobius where Tails the small 8 year old 2 tailed fox is sleeping in sonic and his house where barely any sound is heard except the crickets in the bushes, Tails awoke after hearing a crashing downstairs, frightened by this he rushed into his big brother Sonic's room but was met with no one inside, immediately he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and hid under the bed the footsteps got closer and closer and Tails was shivering more after every step when suddenly the lights came on and he saw the familiar red shoes and blue fur of Sonic and came out to say hi to Sonic.

"Hi Sonic!" said Tails in a cheerful voice

"..." Sonic said nothing

Sonic looked tired and had a depressed look on his face

"Sonic?" Asked Tails

"Get out" whispered Sonic

"What?"

"I said get out!" Shouted Sonic at the top of his voice

Tails began to get tears in his eyes so he ran back to his room and lay on his bed without another word

Sonic got on his bed and thought to himself "oh great now look what i've done ah what do i care?"

Sonic had been heavily drinking that night after breaking up with his girlfriend Amy who he had been seeing for 5 years and was losing his mind over it.

(The Next Day)

At 10 am Tails woke up with a yawn and walked downstairs to see that Sonic was gone again he decided to go outside and look for him upon doing this he saw sonic on the roof motionless laying there quickly Tails Rushed to the roof and screamed "Sonic speak to me! Sonic!" Tears were dropping like rain from Tails eyes as he quickly called 911 in a flash and soon the ambulance came to take the motionless blue hedgehog away with Tails by his side all the way

(In the medical room)

"Doctor what is it?" Asked the worried fox

"I don't know yet it doesn't seem to be anything on record at the moment i'm sorry" Replied the Doctor who was a tall brown Cat with green eyes. I will be right back i'm running a few tests one second my boy, with that the cat left the room and down the hall and Tails turned his direction back to Sonic.

Suddenly! Knuckles and Amy Came rushing through the door and up to Sonic's Bed where he was lieing unconscious.

"Sonic! Oh Dear lord what have i done why did i drive to this level oh god forbid waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Screamed Amy,

Tails and Knuckles put they're hands on they're ears

"AMY CALM THE HELL DOWN YOU ARE NOT HELPING THE SITUATION!" shouted Knuckles

"Knuckles what do you expect me to do Sonic is dieing and it's all my fault waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Amy's deafening scream was making Tails Ear drums Pound Like A Metal Bands Snare Drum when the doctor finally returned back into the room.

"What is all the commotion here it sounds like the apocalypse here!" asked the Cat with a angry look on his face

"It's just Amy sir she was born with a scream capable of deafening a whole state" said Knuckles jokingly before Amy whacked him round the head with her hammer.

The Cat ignored them and turned to Tails with a worried Look like he was hiding something

"ugh... my boy if you could get these people out we need to talk privately." said the cat

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I NEED TO KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MY SONIC!" Screamed Amy before Knuckles Grabbed her by her arms and slowly pulled her out the room

"Come...On... Amy let the doctor do his work" groaned Knuckles struggling to pull the pink Hedgehog out into the corridor.

"anyway now they've left listen Tails that is your name right?" asked the Cat

Tails nodded with his eyes filled with tears

"Ok listen your friend has been poisoned with a drug that only exists in the far region of Mobiles."

"But you can cure it right?! RIGHT? Tails cried out

"Sadly the cure is not simple to find you need a Zombie Brain, a Tyrannosaurus Rex's Eyeball an ivo fishes heart a vinnexium's Voicebox and the Fruit from a Binnigum Tree which is simply too much to get" Unless you had a Time Machine of course."

Tails's Dead inside tone lit up after hearing time machine as he knew he could build one with his intelligence.

"Thats okay i can build one!" Exclaimed Tails "How long does he have Doc?"

The cat looked worried and stuttered the words "4 Days"

Tails face froze after knowing it would take at least a month to create a time machine he broke down into Tears and began to scream "WHY!?"

The cat thought and thought and then the answer occurred to him as he was dealing with Mobius's greatest hero and he knew exactly what do do but weren't sure if his invention was ready he looked down at the fox and nervously said. "Come with me and be stealthy it's top secret!" he quietly whispered in the sad fox's flattened ears and Tails nodded and followed through a small door in the side of the room that Tails hadn't noticed before. Knuckles was still watching Amy Having Chained her to a chair and reading a magazine with ear muffs on with Amy screaming so loud you could swear Saturn could hear her.

The door The Cat Doctor had opened led to a small passageway through th caverns of the old underground part of the hospital and led to another door that Read "WARNING! DO NOT ENTER!" The cat looked at Tails and whispered sternly "Listen don't tell anyone about this okay! it is top secret understand!" Tails nodded and the Cat opened the door revealing a huge machine which looked like a small spaceship of some kind.

"What is this?" Asked a confused Tails

"This is a time machine My Two tailed friend i have been building it in case some sort of emergency such as this one now you must go to every place on this list."

The cat gave Tails a piece of paper with all the things he needed to get and the order to get The Cure he also handed him a big backpack with water and some cookies.

"Put the ingredients in here ok!" said the Cat

"But there's a catch Tails! you can only go alone i haven't been able to build another placement for another specimen you must go alone and also there is a time limit of how long you can stay in 1 place i will send you for a day in each place fail to get at least one you are done for i'm sorry and remember i'm risking my life and job for your freind ok!" The Cat Said to Tails

Tails was now crying happily and hugged the cat doctor "Thank you thank you thank thank you!" he shouted excitidly!

The cat picked up Tails and put him in the teleporter but before he could strap him in Tails asked "Can i ask what is your name?" The cat whispered "Marty" and then quickly strapped him in and went up to a control panel on a wall and said to Tails "Good luck and don't worry about your friends i will inform them about your duty's and if they don't believe me then oh well. Are you ready?"

"Yes i am!" said Tails in a clear tone

"Ok!" Marty pressed a load of buttons on his control pad and pulled a red switch and within a second Tails was flying round space in the middle of deep space.

Then suddenly Everything went black and Tails Awoke in a sandy underpass with a river running beneath him he thought to himself "So how do i get a Zombie Brain That Will be disgusting!"

**To Be Continued please leave me feedback i want to know how this turned out thanks!**


End file.
